


Hyung

by chaehoseok



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehoseok/pseuds/chaehoseok
Summary: A story of an innocent person who gets treated wrong and is left to suffer the consequences.Jooheon goes through a poisonous relationship and Minhyuk tries his best to help him.This story contains themes like suicidal stuff, drinking and not so pretty language that may trigger some readers. Please read at your own risk.





	1. the breakup

"Why are you defending him!?"  
  
"I told you I'm not taking any sides but you really shouldn't talk about him like that-"  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never should've trusted you, you two are definitely screwing behind my back while I'm trying my best to take care of you!"  
  
"Wha- No! That's not true!"  
  
"If you really loved me you would understand me and atleast defend me."  
  
"But I love you! He is nothing but a friend!"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Wait, don't-"  
  
"I said get out! It's over and get the fuck out of my face! I don't want to see you or your fuck buddy ever again!"

  
  


 

The night was cold. The freezing wind that made your cheeks tingle brushed through Jooheon's blonde hair and made some of the dropping tears fly away with it. He felt the water soaking his socks through his shoes while he walked straight through the puddles that were the only leftovers from the rain that had fallen over the city a few hours ago. He didn't really care about the wet socks at the moment because he wanted home. The night was cold but life is colder, he thought.

  


 

"Where have you been? I was deadass worried because you haven't been answering your phone and it's past midnight!" were the first words he heard when he slammed the front door shut to his and his best friend's apartment. Jooheon kicked his shoes out of his feet and stumbled to the kitchen, not even caring about the other boy's, Minhyuk's, words. The latter followed him into the kitchen where the other was busy looking for a glass to drink from. He just really needed some water.  
  
"Jooheon." No answer. "I'm talking to you!"  
  
"You are not my mom. Please, shut up." Cold words that he didn't mean to slip from his tongue. "You know where I have been and you know I could've stayed over night."  
Minhyuk blinked a few times at the boy's unusual behavior before grabbing his shoulders and turning him around by force.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you? I'm not playing these games", Minhyuk said. "I'm just hella worried about you!"  
  
He tried to read the boy's eyes but saw nothing but sorrow and the tears that were starting to appear in the corners of Jooheon's eyes, making his heart jump for a second. He hated seeing him like this. It didn't take more than a second for Jooheon to break down in tears and grab a fistful of Minhyuk's shirt. Minhyuk immediately knew what had happened.  
  
"She... she broke up with me, hyung", was all Jooheon managed to say until he hiccuped and felt something strangle around his throat and not let anything but the desperate sobs come out of his mouth. Minhyuk stole the boy in his tight embrace and held him, trying to calm him down by running his fingers through Jooheon's hair gently.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Breakups are ugly.

  


 

"Don't you think I should take a bigger size?"  
  
"Why? In my opinion, that size fits you just great." Jooheon and Minhyuk were shopping for some new clothes because a. Minhyuk wants Jooheon to upgrade his wardrobe for no reason and b. Minhyuk wants to spend all of his financial aids of the month - not to mention he received it just few days ago. Jooheon tried to make him spare it but Minhyuk told him 'not to worry about it'.  
Jooheon had trouble with his new dark blue t-shirt, simple color without any patterns because he liked simple. He studied his reflection at the changing room's mirror and scrunched his nose.  
  
"My bellyfat is showing", he mumbled to himself but oh, did Minhyuk hear that.  
  
"Stop complaining already! You are not fat", he screamed. Jooheon felt a bit embarrased since some of the customers near them turned to look and made him wonder how many of them heard Minhyuk.  
  
"Look, hun", Minhyuk said while fixing the hem of the shirt Jooheon was wearing, "you are gonna get so many girls with those new jeans when they see your thighs."  
  
"I was talking about the shirt-"  
  
"And don't get me even started with all the guys that are gonna have trouble keeping their nasty fingers off of you! Your ass looks great."  
  
"People are staring, Minhyuk."  
  
"We are buying those jeans." Jooheon sighed in defeat and withdrew the changing room's curtain so he could change back to his own clothes after Minhyuk had successfully slapped his butt and made his way out of the changing room and Jooheon didn't see any more brown locks in his sight.  
  
"And don't forget the shirt, we are buying it, too!"

  


 

Minhyuk was all Jooheon really needed in his life, a best friend. Minhyuk was always there when Jooheon needed a shoulder to cry on, Minhyuk was always there when someone had broken his heart, when Jooheon got a bad grade from a test he studied well for or when Jooheon forgot to buy his favorite energy drink before leaving the convenience store and cried in pain when he arrived home. Jooheon was always there for Minhyuk when Minhyuk drank too much at the bar and spent the following night throwing up in the bathroom and crying that 'he will never drink again'. Which he still did. Minhyuk was a happy and positive person who barely needed help in his problems. Jooheon envied him because he felt like he had run through all the possible shitstorms there could be in one's life. But it was okay because he had Minhyuk.

  


 

Jooheon kept himself busy by fiddling the cup of beer with his fingers while sitting on one of the barstools at the local club near their apartment. The music was buzzing in his ears but not in a disturbing way, he liked how the bass made him clear his thoughts with a taste of ice cold beer on the side. Minhyuk insisted him to put the new clothes in test by going to the club in the evening, the idea not sounding that bad for Jooheon. His train of thought got interrupted when he heard someone sitting next to him and asking for a drink from the bartender.  
  
"You from here?" Jooheon shot his eyes up to look at the person talking to him. A lad about his age with a wide gummy smile admiring him with his brown eyes, leaning against his palm at the counter.  
  
"Yeah", Jooheon said, not really picking any interest on the guy in general.  
  
"Oh come on, why are you upset? Did you get dumped or something?"  
  
"Last week, yeah."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." The guy snorted and took a small gulp of his drink that had just been given to him.  
  
"Look, breakups are tough but you'll always find someone."  
  
"Do you actually think that what you are saying can be taken as life lessons? Because if you ask me, you are just babbling random shit." The guy let out another laugh.  
  
"May be. You are just really cute so I wanted to say hi", he said and held out his hand to introduce himself. "I'm Hoseok." Jooheon eyed the hand for a second, counting on the possibilities of this guy being a good gal or a rapist. Nevertheless, he took the hand in his and introduced himself as Jooheon.  
  
"By the way, I'm not looking for anything romantic or sexual. You can still hang out if you promise to not stare at my ass when I leave this chair."  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry but I can't promise that. I bet your butt looks great in those jeans."  
  
"Have heard that one before."  
  
"Sassy", Hoseok commented and grabbed his cup of beer before standing up from his seat. "Do you dance?"  
  
"Not in particular but I usually wobble around in the crowd", Jooheon answered and gulped the last drops from his cup. "I'll look for my friend because I bet a dollar he's grinding against someone there." Hoseok let out another laugh and they made their way to the dancefloor where Jooheon already spotted Minhyuk in some intimate position with someone, including rageous grinding against each other on the dancefloor.  
  
"You owe me a dollar, Hoseok."  
  
"Like I ever made a bet with you. But I can still buy you a drink."  
  
"Deal."

  


 

Jooheon had made it clear for Hoseok that he didn't want anything from anyone at the moment which Hoseok understood without any problems. He seemed like a nice guy and they actually changed phone numbers in a friendly manner to meet up someday again. Hoseok was great company last night (despite the nonsense he babbled about relationships and breakups) and Jooheon didn't mind keeping contact with him since he didn't have that many friends besides Minhyuk and a few of his classmates.  
  
"Who's Hoseok?" Minhyuk asked when he just arrived in their livingroom from shower and spreading drops of water from his hair fly everywhere. Jooheon's phone had lit up from a new message and of course Minhyuk's hawkeyes caught the name on the display screen.  
  
"Yah, hyung! Dry your hair properly before I get wet, too!" Jooheon whined while he tried to protect himself with his hands from the droplets. He had been watching TV from the couch and waited for Minhyuk to stop throwing up and getting a shower.  
  
"Wet in the mood, huh?"  
  
"What is that even supposed to mean?"  
  
"Answer my question!" Minhyuk yelled and stomped his foot on the floor like an impatient child.  
  
"Are you my mother or something? I met Hoseok at the club yesterday", Jooheon answered truthfully and grabbed his phone from the table.  
  
"Is he your date? Did you fuck last night when I was passed out? IS THAT WHY YOUR BED IS NOT MADE?"  
  
"What?" Jooheon let out a laugh and shook his head. "He is just a friend. And we did nothing! And don't try to play some angel after what you did last night."  
  
"What did I do?" Minhyuk asked, voice wavering a bit because he had his tendencies to do god knows what when he was wasted. He walked to the kitchen cabinet to look for some painkillers to get rid of his headache that felt like thousand knives were stabbing him at the same time.  
  
"The usual", Jooheon said and switched his attention back to the program he was watching. "Grinding and eating someone's face."  
  
"Oh, thank god", the other sighed. "I thought I would have to start buying diapers."  
  
"He was a guy, Minhyuk."  
  
"Oh."

  


 

It was again one of those times when Jooheon sat quietly on his bed legs crossed, staring at his own toes which he wiggled because he just needed to do something while being deep in his thoughts. Minhyuk was busy in his own room playing Overwatch with his online friends and unrecognizable screams we audible despite the thick wall between their rooms. But they didn't mind Jooheon. He just needed some time alone.  
He tried not to but soon he gave up and searched through his nightstand to find a stack of letters. It was no surprise he still wanted her back and missed her. One by one he went through the cute letters they used to send to each other or leave at other's table before leaving for school or work.  
  
_"I'll be home after 6pm, prepare for a surprise! c: ♥"_ Jooheon smiled at the memory of his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, coming home with the new movie Jooheon had been desperate to see and surprising him. He couldn't go to the movies to watch it because he was drowned in schoolwork and his part-time job. He fiddled through more letters and ended up finding a polaroid photo of them. If he remembered right, Minhyuk took the photo of the couple when he had a good time thirdwheeling at their trip to the beach on a warm day of summer. He did feel the tears welling up and he sniffled a little.  
  
"LEE JOOHEON!" Jooheon flinched visibly and saw Minhyuk's eyes lit up with fire when the latter had appeared on his doorframe. He was screwed.  
  
"I told you to get rid of those!" Minhyuk continued and stomped to him, grabbing the trashbin under Jooheon's desk and throwing in front of the younger boy. "Dump them."  
  
"Minhyuk, please listen to me-"  
  
"You do not have a proper reason for saving those pieces of trash!" Minhyuk yelled and made Jooheon afraid for his dear life. When Jooheon made no move of throwing the memories away, Minhyuk angrily grabbed a fistful of letters from Jooheon's lap, making sure to scrunch as many as possible on their way to the trashbin.  
  
"MINHYUK, STOP!" Jooheon screamed in fear and try to stop his friend. But he didn't listen, just continued to repeat his actions of making the memories of the ex-couple go away. "Why is it so important to you to fuck up my life!?"  
  
"She is gone, Jooheon! Get that through your thick skull and wake up in reality!" the older shouted. "She is just pure poison to you!" Jooheon couldn't do anything but cry out. Minhyuk kicked the trashbin away and made it fall but he didn't really care. He took Jooheon's cheeks in his hands and made him look in his eyes.  
  
"Please forget her. There's no way she is coming back after what she did", Minhyuk whispered and wiped a falling tear away with his thumb. "Please listen to me this one time."  
  
"Why..." Jooheon started and his words got cut off by his hiccup, "why is it so important to you to get her away from me?" Minhyuk bit his inner lip, trying to make up any words that would make sense at that moment.  
  
"Because I care about you and she doesn't deserve you", he said and straightened up, leaving Jooheon sitting on his bed when he walked out of the room.

  


 

Minhyuk did feel like a traitor, a bad friend. Simply because he actually felt revieled and happy when he heard that Jooheon got dumped by his girlfriend. He had been looking from the side how Jooheon got slowly destroyed inside but was so blinded by love he couldn't see it by himself. But Minhyuk saw it all.  
  
"Jooheon, if she really loves you she wouldn't talk to you in that way", Minhyuk had said but Jooheon just shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, hyung. She just worries about me and there sure is a good meaning behind her words."   
  
Minhyuk had excused himself from the dinner table and asked to talk to Jooheon just for a minute, the two leaving Jooheon's girlfriend eat alone. She had joined them to their usual Friday dinner but had triggered Minhyuk's mother instincts once again. He took Jooheon to his own bedroom, holding his friend's wrist desperately.  
  
"'Honey, I think you just took too much meat on your plate', are you serious, Jooheon?" Minhyuk whined.  
  
"It's okay, hyung", Jooheon answered, voice calm. Minhyuk was really losing his mind at this point.  
  
"Why are you so blind? She is planting her crooked thoughts in your mind and you just accept it!"  
  
"Please, calm down-"  
  
"No, I won't! Jooheon, this has to end and I'm fucking serious", Minhyuk yelled, let go of Jooheon's wrist and stormed out of his bedroom back to the kitchen.  
  
"Hyung, you know this is none of your business-" Jooheon tried and Minhyuk stopped for a second to turn around and look at Jooheon.  
  
"I know and I don't care", he spat. "I'm tired of being a bystander."  
  
"Hyung!" But Minhyuk continued walking and ignored Jooheon's plea, hitting his palm against the dinner table as soon as he arrived and made Jooheon's girlfriend jump in surprise.  
  
"I think you should leave", Minhyuk started, trying to stay calm but it was just venom he was spitting at the moment.  
  
"Why so?" she asked with a small mocking tune in her voice. That made Minhyuk's blood boil even more. She seemed to fish for Minhyuk's outburst.  
  
"I'm not listening to your bullshit anymore, especially when you are pulling my best friend with you to your hellhole! Get the fuck out of my house and leave him alone or start behaving like a real girlfriend should!"  
  
"Jooheon, are you actually taking his side?" she asked from her boyfriend who had also appeared in the kitchen, keeping a small distance from the two. He seemed helpless, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"I-I don't know. I'm not taking any sides", he whispered and swallowed his forming tears. His hands were visibly shaking.  
  
"You are making him cry!" Minhyuk yelled and was so close to punch her in the face, not really minding the idea. He also didn't get scared when she stood up and grabbed Minhyuk by his collar and jerked him forward. Minhyuk found the sight more hilarious because the girl was so much shorter compared to him.  
  
"Listen, you moron. I know you are doing all of this because your gay ass doesn't want to let go of your 'best friend'. Or should I say your dear little crush?" she whispered so Jooheon couldn't make up any of the words, smirking when she saw from Minhyuk's eyes that she had hit the jackpot. She just kept going. "Do you actually think that I'm that blind and won't see how you look at him or treat him like you are trying to prove him how much of a better choice you would be?"  
  
"That", he started and poked her forehead (just to mock her a bit of her height), "is none of your business."  
  
"Whatever", she spat and let go. "Honey, you are leaving with me, aren't you?" She looked for her stuff to collect and was already putting her shoes on. Jooheon didn't move.  
  
"Jooheon, come with me." And it was an order. After Jooheon had taken his first step to go after his girlfriend, Minhyuk grabbed his wrist and told him:  
"You don't have to go." Jooheon turned to look at him with visible tears making his eyes shine.  
  
"Hyung, I think you have done enough", he said and used his other hand to separate Minhyuk's hand from his wrist, then walking over to the front door. The last thing Minhyuk saw was her smirking victoriously before she kicked the door shut with her foot. Minhyuk felt like a traitor and a bad friend because Jooheon got dumped because of him that night.


	2. the hyung

A week had passed since Jooheon met Hoseok at the club. They had actually gotten pretty close the past week and Jooheon got convinced that he was a good guy because he talked like a friend and had left all of his flirts towards Jooheon at the club. Right now Jooheon was sitting on Minhyuk's bed texting with this new guy while his roommate was on his computer, jumping between different websites that looked like he was just clicking random things and not really having any purpose in doing that. Which was true, because he simply couldn't concentrate on anything while Jooheon giggled at the texts he was receiving and it made Minhyuk jealous. And he hated that it indeed made him jealous. All he could do was swallow it because... well, he really can't do anything else, can he?

  


 

  
Minhyuk and Jooheon have been best friends they both started high school. And high school was the magical finding-your-sexuality kind of time especially for Minhyuk who started appreciating dicks more than a normal straight guy would've and eventually fell for his own best friend. Minhyuk always saw Jooheon as a role model kind of way but started questioning himself after he started feeling overly jealous when Jooheon started texting with a girl or when Jooheon touched his thigh and made him blush and eventually-  
  
"Hyung!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you blushing?"  
  
"What, no!" Well, maybe his thoughts went too far again. Nevertheless, Minhyuk never got over him. Never, even when Jooheon dated multiple times but he just wasn't able to let go of his feelings even though Jooheon always liked someone else. It hurt, yes, but Minhyuk kept his positive face on and just lived his life. It wasn't that big of a deal if you didn't think about it, anyways.  
  
"I saw that", Jooheon giggled and moved next to his hyung from the bed and sat on an empty chair. "Hyung, are you thinking about someone?"  
  
"What even-" Minhyuk stuttered and shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed. This kid. He tried to say something and quick before Jooheon gets his filthy hands on something. "Jooheon, can't you just ask that Hoseok-guy come over or something?" Bad move. Jooheon puckered up his forehead, not really believing what Minhyuk just said after all the suspicions have been shot against Hoseok by this hyung.  
  
"I mean, sure?" Jooheon mumbled and grabbed his phone and started typing. "You are still avoiding my question." Since when did Minhyuk get so careless? He can't let himself slip right now.  
  
"I was just looking at", he compromised and opened the closest tab to the cursor and ended up on his Tumblr's feed, a photo of a penguin popping up, "this. Uh, a penguin." Jooheon made a face and let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Ew, hyung. I didn't know you were into those kind of things."  
  
"WHAT, NO! Jooheon, who said it was something sexual!?" he screamed and threw the nearest object at the boy which happened to be an eraser. Jooheon laughed even though there was now a red spot on his forehead.  
  
"I really thought you were having a boner or something", he said and stood up to leave. Minhyuk screeched.  
  
"You dirty little-" And that's how Minhyuk got away from the awkward situation but now Jooheon got something to blackmail him with.

  


 

  
Minhyuk hated himself for asking Jooheon to ask Hoseok to come over. He had to say something because Jooheon started pressing him and well, that happened to be the only thing that popped on his mind out of all the possibilities.  
  
"Minhyuk, calm the heck down. Why are you even hating on Hoseok so much?" And this is the moment Yoo Kihyun steps in, Minhyuk's right hand and a good friend who he met up with before he even had a glimpse of Jooheon's dimples in his sight. Minhyuk sent multiple desperate text messages to Kihyun who eventually got irritated and asked Minhyuk to come over. He even said that he can pay for Minhyuk's taxi if he just stops sending the messages before his phone blows up.  
  
"Because Hoseok tried to hit on Jooheon at the club and I'm not ready to give him to someone!" Minhyuk whined and buried his face in his hands that were propped up on the kitchen table while Kihyun was making them coffee.  
  
"Because you like him?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no! No! It's not that... The reason is that he is just trying to get over his ex and if this Hoseok-guy hurts him I'm going to kill him. It would be too much for Jooheon."  
  
"But you like him, though", Kihyun sighed. Kihyun was literally the only person who knew because one time Minhyuk spilled the beans when he was drunk (who would've guessed?) and couldn't hold all his problems to himself. But if you asked Minhyuk, he never would've told anyone but 'it was the alcohol who told it' he used to say. He hated that he liked Jooheon. He hated it because it made his life difficult.  
  
"Minhyuk, don't you see that you are slowly cracking up?" Kihyun asked, annoyed, because they have been through this conversation many times before: Kihyun trying to make Minhyuk confess because of this and that. He clicked the machine on and leaned against the counter, judging Minhyuk with arms crossed.  
  
"I'm not!" Minhyuk shouted. "I can hold it, I promise." Another sigh from Kihyun.  
  
"If you don't tell him while you are prepared to do it, it will come up sooner or later by a way or another. And I'm not promising the way is always good." Minhyuk whined at these words and Kihyun kept going. "I'm just saying that your capabilities of holding your feelings in are starting to fade."  
  
"Meanie", Minhyuk mumbled in his hands, sounding like he was about to cry at any moment.  
  
"Not my fault", Kihyun said and picked up two cups. "Milk or sugar?"  
  
"I take it black and bitter because it reflects my life."  
  
"Alright, one cup of black coffee for a person who hasn't got laid for past two years."  
  
"Hey!"

  


 

  
In the end (and because Minhyuk forced) Kihyun gave up and promised to come to the two boy's apartment while Hoseok was there. Minhyuk wanted Kihyun to hold him if he was about to do something and protect him from something that made no sense to anyone. The meetup was held at the weekend of the week and Hoseok was coming over with big bags of potato chips, a bottle of pepsi and a sixpack of beer to something else but not this mess he was seeing in front of his eyes: some guy he had not seen before was screaming to Minhyuk and Jooheon because there was a broken vase on the floor while the before said boy was wearing an apron and swinging around with a rolling pin and telling the others clean up before Hoseok comes.  
  
"I'm here", Hoseok said to make the others notice his arrival as he kicked the shoes out of his feet and everyone stopped their movements. Jooheon was the first one to react and ran towards the guest to give him a welcome hug.  
  
"Don't you dare", Kihyun whispered to Minhyuk as a sign because he saw the flames in Minhyuk's eyes. "And uh, Hoseok, right? Would you please put the shoes in the line next to the others?"  
  
"Please do", Jooheon noted. Hoseok seemed weirded out but put the shoes on their place because the small man seemed to be ready to hit with his weapon if his shoes were even half an inch from their place. 

  


 

  
Kihyun made Jooheon and Minhyuk finally clean up the mess they had made with the vase and now they were awkwardly sitting in the living room.  
  
"It wasn't me, though", Minhyuk finally commented and broke the silence. "Jooheon tackled me and I hit the vase _accidently_."   
  
"Oh my god, can't you just forget it already?" Jooheon whined and made himself more comfortable on the sofa. "You were the one who stole my phone!"  
  
"I just needed to know who you were texting!"  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"I saw a heart emoticon", Minhyuk whispered as an answer, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. Minhyuk made sure to check Hoseok's reaction to this, just to know if it was him or how he would react. But Hoseok just laughed out and jumped in to the conversation.  
  
"Aaaaah, Jooheon. Are you already sweet on someone?" he teased and Minhyuk wasn't sure was he bluffing or not. He wanted to tear his hair out.  
  
"No, hyung", Jooheon, voice dead serious, no smiling or blushing, no dangerous signs in sight. But there was something else that made Minhyuk's anger gush.  
  
"Oh, so he is your hyung already?" he asked. You could hear him holding his emotions. Being called as hyung by Jooheon was... special for Minhyuk. Jooheon didn't really have anyone else to call hyung because he didn't have any siblings or senior friends. Even though Kihyun was older than him, Kihyun preferred to be called just Kihyun by Jooheon because he didn't really care. So Minhyuk was always his hyung but now there was a competitor. And Minhyuk was ready to battle for his spot. If he couldn't date Jooheon, atleast he wants to keep the special title for himself.  
  
"Minhyuk, stop", Kihyun sitting next to Minhyuk said. He saw Minhyuk's eyes flaming and he wasn't going to be the person who was going to clean Minhyuk's mess.  
  
"Hyung, is there something wrong?" Jooheon asked but Minhyuk jumped off his seat.  
  
"So, are you now calling Hoseok or me? Gosh, I really need a beer", he said and grabbed the sixpack Hoseok brought from the kitchen table. The apartment had the one big room with livingroom and kitchen with three smaller ones which were the two bedrooms and bathroom, so Minhyuk never really left the room. "At least hyung bought a good branded ones."  
  
"Minhyuk, don't make me hit you. I still have the rolling pin", Kihyun warned, feeling already annoyed at the fact he came here.  
  
"Do... do you want me to leave, or..?" Hoseok asked carefully, not really understanding the situation. Jooheon shook his head and asked him to sit back down.  
  
"No. Minhyuk was the one who wanted me to ask you to come over. Right, hyung?" he said. Minhyuk hmphed from the kitchen while tearing the plastic packaging off, seeming to use his anger as his power.  
  
_"This Hoseok-guy, who does he really think he is? Coming to my apartment, bringing good beer and then be called hyung by Jooheon... GOD, I want to rip his head off-"_  
  
"Minhyuk, don't eat the plastic", Kihyun said like it was normal seeing Minhyuk ripping a piece of plastic in pieces with his teeth while Hoseok was ready to call 911 in case of suffocation.

  


 

  
Jooheon had decided to try and give up on Minhyuk's behavior and think that he was just overprotective because of Hoseok. After all, he had met this guy who Minhyuk was seeing the first time at a club which was a place where you could find any kinds of people. Minhyuk was already downing his second beer of the pack while Kihyun took the cookies he had baked just before Hoseok came in from the oven. Jooheon sat with Minhyuk on the couch of the livingroom while Hoseok came into the kitchen to breathe some fresh air from the tense livingroom.  
  
"You baked these? From start by yourself?" Hoseok asked with amused eyes after biting a cookie he stole from the baking tray. Kihyun tried to hold his smile but didn't swallow his pride and nodded afterwards.  
  
"Yeah, are they good?"  
  
"I mean, slightly overcooked-"  
  
"Oh my god, really!?" Kihyun screeched and was ready to throw the cookies out of the window because he never messed up his cookies. Never. But Hoseok just laughed and waved his hands in front of him to calm the other.  
  
"I'm kidding! These are delicious", he said and stuffed the rest in his mouth. Kihyun sighed in relief and threw his oven mitts aside and came closer to Hoseok.  
  
"I'm sorry about Minhyuk", he whispered. "He just... really cares about Jooheon and can be a little too overprotective."  
  
"It's okay, I understand. I'm just a guy from a club he just met. I would be on my toes, too", Hoseok said and made Kihyun drop his tense shoulders and sigh in relief. He really did not want to make Hoseok feel hated and make Jooheon lose another person from his life after the poor boy just got dumped. Kihyun knew how special it was for Jooheon to make a friend by himself and Kihyun wanted to protect their friendship - especially from Minhyuk's rage.

  


 

  
"Funny", Hoseok laughed out suddenly and Kihyun lifted up his eyes to look back at their guest, raising his eyebrow and busying himself back on the cookies.  
  
"What?" he asked while throwing the bakings in some kind of a plate he found from the cabin. Hoseok leaned forward against the table Kihyun was working at and did his best to catch Kihyun's eyes with his stare, instant flirt-mode on and that Kihyun saw straight through him.  
  
"I'm just saying that I find it funny how you looked like you could murder someone when I arrived", he started, "and now you are all sweet and protective. I like that." Kihyun furrowed his brows and not really knowing how to stand comfortably. He felt flattered, yes, because someone just complimented him. He just didn't want to show it because oh no was Yoo Kihyun easy. But he can still feel flattered of a compliment, right?  
  
"Thanks, I guess", he muttered, making Hoseok laugh when he tried to act all tough but still Hoseok saw him trying all his best to hide that small smile people have when they feel their face heat up and heart beat. Kihyun kept his head low when he grabbed the plate of cookies, not accepting himself, not even for a second to feel anything for that well-built man. He was Yoo Kihyun, afterall. He won't let himself show the flirt that he actually felt giddy by his words. Never.  
  
"Cute", Hoseok said behind him when Kihyun headed back to the couch.  
  
"Omg, Hoseok, stay in your pants", Jooheon commented when Kihyun throwed himself next to his friends and Hoseok sat next to Jooheon's feet because the couch was filled. Hoseok winked at Jooheon playfully and letting out a laugh afterwards.  
  
"Yo, Kihyun. Better watch out", Jooheon said, perfectly aware of his friends behavior and what he had done in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not cute! And I'm taken!" Kihyun shouted with a pout on his lips, crossing his hands and trying to look angry.  
  
"He's not", Minhyuk commented with the plate of cookies on top of his legs, earning a hit from the shorter one.

  


 

  
The mood eventually got a lot less tense - maybe because of the few beers they had drunk - and Minhyuk also got used to Hoseok. He actually seemed like a good guy even though he didn't really like to let himself accept that but did it because Jooheon seemed to be happy when Hoseok was around. Minhyuk sighed from his seat at the circle they had formed because Kihyun insisted on playing Uno. Hoseok didn't seem to even be after Jooheon because he was busy teasing Kihyun like they were in kindergarten. You know, all that "boys like you if they tease you". He felt uneasy and embarrased of his outburst at Hoseok because he didn't even do anything wrong. God, his feelings were really getting out of hand.  
  
"Hoseok, I'm sorry about earlier", he finally let out all of sudden, making everyone lift up their gazes from their cards and Jooheon and Kihyun's mouth o-shaped. Hoseok just smiled wholeheartedly.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it anymore", he said and threw a card on the pile because it was his turn.  
  
"Thank you", Minhyuk said. "Take care of Jooheon. He really needs more friends."  
  
"Hey!" Jooheon shouted and tried to hit him while Kihyun screamed at him to not mess up the cards on the floor. Hoseok laughed.  
  
"I will, I promise", he said.  
  
"And if you two ever fuck", Minhyuk said and pointed at Hoseok and Kihyun, "PLEASE, don't skip prepping because Kihyun is so horny he can't wait. I'm not listening to his whines of sore back and ass anymore."  
  
"MINHYUK!" Kihyun screeched and officially stepped on the cards and messed the order by himself to tackle Minhyuk and punch him in the face.  
  
"But it is true!" Minhyuk shouted laughing before sqealing in fear with such a high-pitched voice that everyone was sure they couldn't hear anymore because Kihyun lifted up his hand to throw a punch which Jooheon eventually stopped before any damage was done. Kihyun climbed off Minhyuk with such a red face he could feel his face burning. Hoseok just looked pleased of what he just heard and winked at Kihyun to lit up the fire a bit more.  
  
"I swear, I'm gonna hit you", Kihyun muttered at Hoseok who just smiled at him.  
  
"I bet he would just like that", Jooheon giggled.  
  
"True", Hoseok stated. "Who wants a shot?"  
  
"Me", Kihyun said as soon as he heard the word 'shot' and already ran to get a shot glass.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at twitter @ujung_bebe for updates !


End file.
